Wet and Squishy
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: The girls face a new enemy.


It was a perfect day in the city known as Townsville. The birds were chirping, the sun was out, and everyone was just in a good mood. Yes, everyone was out having a good time with all of their friends, including Bubbles. She was at the park playing on the swings with a new girl she just met. Her name was Stacy. She had short black hair that barely made past her shoulders, and wore a black shirt with the words "Bad Girl" on it. She had on some blue jeans, and tennis shoes. As they would swing back and forth, they would occasionally look at each other and smile. It truly was a perfect.

"Hey bubbles?" Stacy said, as she stopped swinging.

"Yeah?" Bubbles responded.

"I was wondering, why are you a Powerpuff Girl?"

That question made Bubbles get off of her swing, and look into Stacy's violet eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You don't seem like that kind of person who would be a super hero," Stacy explained. "You should be having fun rather then saving the world."

Bubbles took a moment to think about what her new friend had said. She didn't really enjoy saving the world, but she was always happy once she did. Fighting crime could get dangerous and even scary at times.

"Why are you a Powerpuff Girl?" Stacy repeated.

"Well… it's because…" Bubbles tried to find a good reason for why she was a super hero, but she could only find reasons not to.

"Hey Bubbles!!!"

Bubbles turned around and saw her sisters flying to her at full speed.

"Bubbles, we've got to go now, there's a monster lose in Townsville!" Blossom said.

"Wait."

"What?!" Both her sisters yelled.

"I need a good reason why I'm a Powerpuff Girl."

"What?! You don't need a-"

"You're a Powerpuff Girl because you want to help everyone in Townsville and keep them safe," Blossom interrupted Buttercup.

"Oh yeah…" Bubbles smiled and then ascended into the air with her sisters. Once they were high enough, they flew back down to the place where the monster was last seen.

"Where is it?" Buttercup asked, after looking around.

"I don't know, but don't let your guard down girls," Blossom said, still searching for their foe. Then she noticed a small puddle of water sitting on the ground. She looked closely at it, and decided that it was just a puddle. "Buttercup, did you find anything?"

"No, how about you, Bubbles?

"Oh I found something alright."

"What is it?" Her sisters asked and walked up to her.

Bubbles smiled, and then held up a small white kitten. "Isn't he the cutest kitty you've ever seen?"

Buttercup sighed and then yelled. "Would you forget about the stupid cat!?"

"He's not stupid!" Bubbles yelled back.

"Girls, stop arguing!" Blossom said. "We still have a monster to find." Then she noticed something. She saw the same puddle sitting right behind her. Blossom realized that it had to have moved, but the weird thing was that the path it took was completely dry. Every time a liquid moves, it's supposed to leave its path wet. "I think something's wrong with this-" Before Blossom could finish, the puddle exploded and sent all of the girls into a building.

"What was that?!" Buttercup asked, after recovering from the impact.

"I was going to say, I think that puddle is the monster."

"How could that be!?"

"Look!!!" bubbles shouted, interrupting both of her sisters.

They did as instructed and looked. They saw that the puddle was slowly approaching the kitten.

Bubbles quickly flew as fast as she could, and took the kitten away from the liquid. "I got you kitty," She said, and put the cat in a safe place. Then she flew back to the fight. When she returned, she saw her sisters floating in the air, looking at the liquid.

"This is gonna be easy," Buttercup said, before dashing straight at it.

"Buttercup, wait!" Blossom said, but she was too late. Buttercup was already hitting the puddle with every punch and kick she knew.

Blossom and Bubbles just watched, as their sister tore their foe apart. After about five minutes, she was done.

"See? I told you I could do it!" Buttercup said happily. She was covered in what ever that liquid was.

"Buttercup, get that off of you!" Blossom said.

"Why? It's just a little-" The liquid that covered her body moved and started to choke her.

"Buttercup!!!" Blossom and Bubbles shouted.

Buttercup tried her best to get the liquid off of her, but it was futile.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Blossom quickly inhaled and then used her ice breath on Buttercup. The liquid on her started to freeze, and then fall off. Blossom stopped and then saw that Buttercup was shivering and covered in what looked like snow. "Sorry about that, Buttercup."

Buttercup just glared at her sister, and tried to shake off the cold.

Later that night…

Buttercup was in her room lying in bed. She was still very cold, and was still shivering. Her sister's ice breath actually gave her a cold. Buttercup was furious, but she wasn't going to get Blossom back for this. She knew that she was just trying to help. Buttercup sneezed again, and then rolled over so she was lying on her stomach. "What the?" She said when she felt something on her leg. She threw the covers off of her, and then gasped. It was the same liquid that they thought they destroyed. Before she could call her sisters, the liquid covered her mouth and started to slowly devour her.

Blossom's POV…

Bubbles and I were in the living room watching something about space travel. The Professor insisted that we watch it with him. It was boring. I wanted to watch something more entertaining, but I didn't want to hurt the Professor's feelings. He was having fun. Then I got an idea. "Professor, Bubbles and I are going to go to bed, ok?"

"But you're gonna miss the first trip to the moon."

"That's ok; we'll watch it some other time." Before he could say anything else, I took Bubbles' hand and pulled her up the stairs. 'That was close,' I thought. Then I grabbed the door knob and pushed open the door. What I saw made Bubbles and I gasp.

Buttercup was being eaten by what looked like the same liquid we fought with earlier.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!?!" Bubbles asked.

"We take care of this guy for good." I looked at our foe and then red lasers shot from my eyes and hit it.

Bubbles saw what I was doing, and did the same.

The liquid started to smoke, and I knew it was working.

Professor Utonium's POV…

I walked up the stairs and to the girl's room. I wanted to see if they were in bed yet. When I reached the door, I could here strange sounds coming from the other side. I grabbed the knob and opened it.

Normal POV…

The liquid exploded, and the girls and the Professor were all blown downstairs. They all sat up and then looked at each other.

"Hey! My cold's gone!" Buttercup said, happily.

Her sisters remained silent for a while, and then Bubbles started laughing for no apparent reason. Blossom soon joined her in laughing, and in no time, all three girls were laughing hysterically. They didn't even notice the Professor unconscious on the floor.

The end.


End file.
